You Make Me Wish
by BloodyUnicorn
Summary: Santana hears about Sam and decides to come back and make things right with Brittany. Will it work or was their relationship never meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so don't be too hard on me. It will normally be a two-shots but we'll see how it goes. Read, review and all that jazz. **  
**I don't own Glee.**

Six weeks, it has been six weeks since she was at McKinley, since she last saw Brittany and broke her heart, both of their hearts and she couldn't take it anymore. All along she wanted to go back and fix everything but was too scared but now, with Tina's text about Sam, she has to go, right now.

Santana hears her room-mate Nikki coming in, while she was packing her bag.

"What the hell" she stopped and stared as Santana frantically stuffs her bag with clothes, not even bothering to fold them.

"Hey, you're gonna have the room to yourself, sweet right!" She zipped the duffel bag and goes over to her desk to get her computer and the frame of Brittany and her she always kept there.

"Where are you going, Santana?"

"I'm going home, there's nothing here for me. That entire college thing was just a big mistake."

Nikki sat on her bed, still eyeing Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"What! Don't look at me like that! My classes suck, this town sucks, and I don't even have any friends here, so why bother!"

"Jeez thanks, I thought we were friends"

Santana took a deep breath and sat next to her

"Sorry, yes of course we're friends but you know what I mean"

"No, I don't know, these past weeks you seemed happy, you even joined those clubs and I saw you hanging out with the girls on your squad. So where's all that coming from?"

It was true, Santana got involved in the Gay-Straight Alliance club, the photography club and spent a lot of time with the cheerleaders. All of that was just to keep her mind occupied, to try and fit in her new life. Every seconds she just wanted to call her, text her, anything really. Just be with her but she was the one starting all of that 'taking a break' thing. "How could I be just so stupid" she thought.

"Is this..is this about Brittany?" Nikki's asked suspiciously

The question shook Santana off from her thoughts.  
"What? No, this has nothing to do with her, you know we broke up." She could not help but think back at the scene, the tears, it still hurt so much"

"Look, this life here is just not for me. I've always wanted to go to New York and do music. I need to try and make things happen for me."

Nikki stood up and picked one of the bags.

"You're right." She smiled. "You're absolutely right, go and follow your dreams. Now come on then, I'll drive you to the airport."

"Thank you, we'll keep in touch, I promise" Santana hugged her tight before taking the rest of her stuff.

"Don't worry, when I become a big star, I won't forget you." She said with a smirk. "I'll always have a job for you…as my servant."

They both laughed as Nikki playfully punched her arm. Santana took a last look at the room before closing the door behind them. She knew it was the right thing to do or she would forever regret it. Hopefully it was not too late.

**Thanks for reading and make sure to let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Santana got back home, let's just say, she did not feel very welcomed. Her parents were quite mad that she quit college and wasted her scholarship and they had a really heated conversation about her future. Fortunately, they all agreed to talk about it furthermore later. So she left immediately after a shower to see her girl.

Moments later she was at the Pierces doorstep, after checking out her outfit one last time, she rang the bell. After what seems like hours, the door finally opened and there was aloud scream.

"SAN!" she was engulfed in big hug, she barely managed not falling back. She took in the sweet scent of the girl, she always smelled like raspberries and bubblegum. It was still intact in her memory, her beauty, and the softness of her skin, everything she always loved.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany took a step back to look at her.

Santana smiled coyly, "Well I'm here to see you Britt."

The blonde was still in her Cheerios uniform and it was breath-taking how beautiful she was.

"Really?" Brittany asked with a large grin.

"Really." She replied. "Here, that's for you" handing her a single lily she stole in a garden on her way there, knowing it has always been the girl's favorite.

"Oh it's so pretty, San, thank you" she hugged her again. They had both missed each other so much.

Santana took her hand gently, "Can we go for a walk or something?"

Brittany smiled and slowly nodded before going back inside to put the flower in some water and then put her shoes on and grabbed a jacket. They headed towards the small park which was now abandoned since a larger park was built a few blocks away. They went directly to the swing sets. It has always been their favorite place, it was quiet and peaceful.

"So how's school Britt?" she started, not wanting to talk about 'him' yet.

She noticed how Brittany's eyes always shines when she's happy, hopefully this time they were shinning because she was here. She started telling her how her classes were better now, that she progressed in her grades and how excited she was about graduating this time.

"What about Sam!" Santana blurted out

The other girl tensed immediately, "Oh..."

"Yeah oh, were you ever going to tell me about that" Santana could feel her jealousy and anger rising.

"How do you even know about that?"

"That's not the point, I've got my sources, so is it true?" for a second she was hopeful that it was just a sick joke Tina played on her.

"Yes, I'm with Sam now." she answered, looking down and tapping the little patch of dirt at her feet.

"How could you lie to me like that?" Santana stood up and kicked the swing away.

"San don't start, I didn't lie to you, and we've barely spoken since you left the last time."

"Yeah but…"

Brittany didn't let her finish, she was getting tired of Santana's attitude.

"There's no but, Santana, I don't need your permission to see who I want and it's not like I know what you've been up to back there in Louisville and how many girls you've been 'exchanging energy' with, so no you don't get to be mad about this okay!"

Santana sighed deeply and sat back down next to her.

"You're right Britt-Britt, I'm sorry, I overreacted but it's just that, I'm here now."

Santana softly grazed her hand against the girl's cheek and the blonde couldn't help but lean in to the gentle touch.

"What do you mean? You're like on a break already? Brittany cooed, looking all confused.

"No, I mean I'm here now and I'm not going back, I bailed out on college."

Brittany's eyes stared back at her in shock; she got up from the swing and took a few steps away from her.

"Listen, before you freak out, I was just miserable there, it's just not my thing, you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess but what are you going to do now?" her back was still turned away from the Latina.

Santana came right behind her and put her arms around her waist. It felt so natural and warm. She could sense Brittany's body relaxing and melting in her arms.

"Well, I'm going to be around for a while, maybe find a job." She was humming into the taller girl's neck. "So, as I was saying, I'm here now and I've missed you so much, maybe we could, you know…"

She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous again, the girl always seemed to have that effect on her.

Brittany turned around and faced her with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"Are you talking about sex, Santana?" she asked

"What? No! Well yes but no" She started babbling and blushing furiously. She took another deep breath to put all her thoughts together instead of them wandering around and about Brittany's body and how good it was to touch her and feel her.

"Look Britt, I want you back okay. I'll always want you, all of you. That break was stupid, I was stupid! Now I'm back and I want to make it right, we can be happy together, as we used to be and I promise I won't disappoint or hurt you ever again." She pleaded, out of breath.

The blonde girl just remained silent, looking at the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

"All right, I know this is a lot to process but can you please say something baby, because you're starting to scare me now." Santana laughed nervously.

Brittany finally raised teary eyes to her, "San, it's not that easy, we can't just go back to the way we were."

"Of course we can" She took Brittany's face in her hands and looked directly in her deep blue eyes.

"We're Santitany, remember I love you, I love you like never before?" She smiled quoting their song. "You love me, so what is stopping us?"

"San, this is not fair. You know I'm with Sam now, it's more complicated" She ran her fingers though her hair, getting overwhelmed by the situation.

Santana could not believe they were having this conversation over again.

"Did I just time-travelled? Because I swear I know where this is going. So what, you're going to choose a stupid boy over me yet again?" she snapped. The anger and frustration were back. "You sure didn't lost any time replacing me when I was gone, were you already thinking about him when we we're together? Is that it?" She kicked in a bottle that was lying there.

"You know what? I can't talk to you when you're like that. I'm just going to go before we both say things we regret. I promised I'd be home for dinner anyway. I'll call you when you've calmed down okay" Brittany sounded defeated and tired.

Santana brushed pass her, "Yeah, whatever."

Both girls couldn't help the tears from flowing as they both went in opposite directions. How was it that they couldn't even communicate anymore? Back in their respective bedrooms, there were thoughts about ways to salvage their relationships or maybe letting it go.

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and favorites, let me know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 whole days since the 'getting back together plan' fiasco and neither girl had contacted the other. Brittany waiting for Santana to cool down and hoping she would make the first step to have a real conversation and reconnect. Santana still angry to have opened up once more, only to be hurt and too stubborn to try again, even if the whole situation was killing her inside.

Things had been quite tense in the Lopez household; since Santana came back she was constantly in a terrible mood, snapping at everyone at the slightest thing. She spent most of her time locked in her bedroom, brooding in the dark, with only her thoughts as company.

Right now she was on her bed, with the television on but not really watching. Next to her was the favorite gift she ever got from Brittany about a year ago. It was a present after she finally came to terms with her feelings, told the blonde that she was in love with her and afterward even announced to the whole Glee club that they were girlfriends. She smiled softly remembering how Brittany was so happy and adorable that day.

"_S, you need to close your eyes, I have something for you." she said with a huge grin.  
"What is it Britt-Britt?" she asked curiously._

_Brittany left the bed where they were half-lying, doing some homework and went over to her gym bag and ruffled through it. "Uh uh, you need to close your eyes and no cheating!" _

"_Okay, okay." Santana sat still against the headboard and placed her hands over her eyes._

_She heard her approach and felt the bed dip as Brittany sat in front of her. Something soft and light was placed in her lap."You can look now." she heard her say with a hit of amusement. _

_Santana opened her eyes and between her legs was a red unicorn plush with dark mane and little brown eyes. She picked up the stuffed toy and felt like her heart could burst from the adorableness. _

"_Oh B, it's so cute." she moved forward to hug the taller girl and then placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. "But you didn't have to get me anything, what's the occasion?" _

_Brittany moved closer , practically sitting in Latina's lap, gently running her hand through her curls before answering slowly. "Well, now you won't ever forget that you are a unicorn, a very special one. See, I even picked a red one because she's fierce, hot and bad ass, just like you. Her name is Salsa" she smiled proudly. _

_Santana's hands pressed tighter around her waist, as if to never let go. "Thank you, she's perfect! Just like you. I love you so much B, I'm so sorry it took me all this time for me to tell you. I was a lame and bitchy unicorn for too long, I don't deserve you!" _

"_It's okay San, you were just scared, even magical creatures get scared sometimes you know. I'm so proud of you baby and I love you too."_

"_I'm so lucky." she cooed, placing small kisses on Brittany's neck. _

"_So how does it feel to talk about feelings?" the blonde asked teasingly. _

"_It actually feels really good." Santana laughed, turning the girl around so that she was straddling her. "Plus now I get to do that every time I want, anywhere I want." Capturing the blonde lips for a long hard kiss which soon was transformed into a full make-out session. _

Santana sighed, holding Salsa close to her. She just wanted to scream to get some of her frustration out. She then got up and started pacing across the room. _Come on, _g_et it together Lopez, stop being a wussy and just call her. _Quickly checking the time, she figured classes were over for the day but cheer practice would be starting In about ten minutes. Gathering her courage, she picked her cellphone and pushed the rapid dial button.

After a couple of seconds, the voice she loved so much was heard, always making her heart skip a beat.  
"Hey, Britt."

"Hi" replied the small voice. She sounded like a sad little panda, which made Santana feel very guilty, she couldn't handle being the cause of Brittany's sadness.

"Hmm, so how are you?"

"I've been better."

"Listen B, I'm really sorry for how I reacted, that wasn't nice."

"You weren't nice at all Santana!"

"I know, I wanna make it up to you Britt. Can we meet later?"

Santana heard her whispering to someone on the other side.

"Or maybe you already have plans with your _boyfriend_!" she spat out angrily.

"San! Please!" she replied simply but the tone warned the darker girl to not push it.

"All right, sorry, I swear I won't get angry and yell. I just want to talk"

"Promise? No more yelling?"

"I promise, so do you want me to come pick you up after practice or do you want to come by later?"

"Well why don't you come by, Lord T will be happy to see you, he misses you."

Santana couldn't help her lips curling in a smile, thinking of all those times they spent on Brittany's bed with the damn cat who wouldn't move one bit while she was trying to get her mack on.

"Don't tell him that but I kind of miss him too. I'll be there around seven okay?"

"Yes great, see you S."

Santana threw the phone on the bed and decided to take a shower and get ready. She would pick up dinner for them on her way. Maybe a delicious pizza will help the blonde forgive her for being such a pain in the ass.

**At McKinley**

Brittany hung up and turned back to Sam who was waiting for her to finish her conversation on the phone.

"Sorry it was San, she's coming by my place later this evening" she announced, grabbing her bag to go meet her squad.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, walking next to her.

"What for?" he put an arm around the girl's shoulder possessively.

"Just talk, we're probably just going to hang out and watch a movie or something like that."

"You know, you don't have to hang with her anymore. She's your ex!"

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and turn to the blonde with a frown on her face.

"So?" she demanded cocking her head to the side.

"So, people aren't supposed to hang out with their exes, you can come to mine instead and we'll watch a movie together if you want."

"Listen Sam, she might be my ex but you know she is still my best friend."

He let out a little laugh, "Yeah right, she didn't even called or texted for weeks when she left you in a mess the last time. Such a friend she is!"

The beautiful blonde closed her eyes briefly, being reminded of that still hurt her. She had missed Santana so much and the radio silence had been the worst part.

"I can understand why you don't like her very much but please don't question my friendship with San, we've known each other almost our whole life and I know that wasn't an easy time for her either. I just want to spend some time with my friend, can you respect that?"

"Fine! Whatever you say. Will you still call me tonight when you're done though?" he ran his hand in his long messy hair, not enjoying this conversation about a certain Latina for one bit.

"Yes, of course." Brittany smiled, then took a look at her watch.

"Look, I've gotta go, if I'm late coach will make my life a living hell, speak later okay."

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and hurried towards the football field while Sam texted Blaine to see if he would be up for some pizza and video games. After all he had friends he could spend time with too.

That afternoon during practice Brittany had a hard time concentrating on the routine, which was usually very easy for her, not like in her classes. Things were starting to get out of hand. It was already hard to handle a jealous Santana, she didn't need Sam getting upset too. Though she was pleased the brunette had called to meet her, she was a little scared that things may not work out and they would end up fighting again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have so many Brittana feelings lately that I need to process. So if you ever have any prompts, hit me up. **


End file.
